stop
by Hydrilla
Summary: I am not the kind of girl—[ya, aku memang bodoh karena memutuskan untuk menolak lamarannya]—who should be barging in on a white veil occasion—[dan aku menyesalinya]—but you are not the kind of boy—[tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini untuk membuatku merasakan karmanya!]—who should be marrying the wrong girl. AU, fluff, OS


Stop

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla

AU/OOC/Typos/misstype/etc.

Terinspirasi dari Speak Now (c) Taylor Swift

a/n: masih ngerjain "complete version"-nya SE, btw. Tapi stuck. Oh, ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Haruno Sakura memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang tertunduk dengan gamang. Remasan di rok spannya makin menguat. Hilir mudik pengunjung taman sama sekali tak mengusik mereka. Semilir angin berhembus pelan, berdansa dengan helai-helai surai mereka.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dengan cepat memutuskan untuk berkata demikian? Sedikit banyak, ia agaknya menyesalinya. Akan tetapi, Sakura berusaha menampik hal tersebut. Di kepalanya kini muncul bayang-bayang ruang kantornya yang nyaman, cicilan mobilnya yang baru beberapa kali terbayar, kehidupan sosialnya yang gempita… ia tak mungkin melepaskannya karena sebuah ikatan bernama pernikahan.

Haruno Sakura masihlah muda. Usianya baru 25 tahun dan ia ingin menikmati masanya sebagai seorang wanita tanpa tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ibu. Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja. Jika tidak, mengapa ia bertahan selama 5 tahun untuk berpacaran dengan lelaki itu? Namun, tetap saja. Sakura tidak rela untuk melepaskan kehidupannya sebagai wanita karir dan jadi ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus anak. Apalagi, ia baru saja mendapat promosi.

Helaan napas pendek membuat Sakura kembali memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Agaknya kecewa dengan keputusan Sakura meski matanya memandang datar; tiada emosi yang bisa terbaca dari manik jelaga tersebut.

"Aku mengerti."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke berbalik badan, melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri kaku dengan hati semakin gamang.

.

.

.

.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya bahwa aku melakukannya.

Benar, aku, Haruno Sakura, seorang _General Manager _dari perusahaan ternama, menyamar menjadi pekerja _wedding organizer _agar bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam gereja untuk menemui kekasihku. Apa? Kami sama sekali _tidak _membuat kesepakatan untuk mengakhiri hubungan sama sekali. Aku hanya menolak lamaran pernikahannya.

Dan ya, aku menyesal karena menolaknya. Berhari-hari aku memikirkan masalah ini ketika tidak sedang bekerja. Aku _benar-benar _mencintainya. Serius. Sekalipun Sasuke kadang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin menggundulinya, banyak hal baik yang ia lakukan padaku.

Aku… hanya sangat bodoh karena bertingkah egois dan mementingkan karirku yang sedang cemerlang. Padahal, meski karirku bagus tapi aku masih sendiri, itu terasa _pointless. _Tiada maknanya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku butuh pendamping hidup. Itu menyeramkan tahu, jadi wanita _single _hingga tua nanti. Contohnya seperti Tsunade. Salah satu atasanku yang masih sendiri padahal usianya sudah menginjak kepala lima.

Aku semakin _shock _saat menerima undangan pernikahan dari Sasuke sebulan setelah aku menolak lamarannya. _What the hell?! _Apa dia bercanda? Dia akan menikah tepat sebulan setelah aku menolak lamarannya?! Apa maksudnya ini?! Siapa juga calonnya? Apa selama ini dia selingkuh dariku?

Aku benar-benar kesal karena dia sama sekali tak memberi penjelasan apa-apa. Telepon dan pesan singkat dariku saja tidak dibalas. Maka dari itu, aku bertindak nekat dengan menyamar jadi pekerja _wedding organizer _dengan harapan, aku bisa menemuinya sebelum pemberkatan dimulai. Aku tidak akan sudi menyerahkan Sasuke ke siapa pun! Aku juga butuh penjelasan dari Ayam Sialan itu!

"Hei, kau, Topi_." Geez, _aku benci dipanggil seperti itu. "Bawa rangkaian bunga ini ke depan."

Dengan terpaksa, aku mengambil bunga itu. Mataku menilik setiap sudut gereja untuk menemukan sosok lelaki tegap yang memiliki rambut unik. Aku bahkan beberapa kali membuka pintu ruangan-ruangan yang kulewati. Namun, nihil. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

Padahal, aku sudah sengaja menutupi identitasku dengan memakai topi. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia menghindariku? Kuhela napas pendek. Aku belum boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Kupertaruhkan segalanya di sini.

Terdengar murahan sekali memang. Aku yang menolak, aku juga yang ingin mencegahnya menikah dengan wanita lain. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin menemui Sasuke. Kalau pun aku harus terhadang kemungkinan terburuk, setidaknya, aku ingin minta maaf. Dia pacar terbaikku. Meski kadang terlalu otoriter, tapi dia selalu berusaha melindungiku. Dia juga tahan dengan segala sikap menyebalkanku.

Sasuke juga yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kecelakaan mobil empat tahun silam dengan resiko lengannya patah. Sasuke bahkan mau datang tengah malam ke apartemenku saat hujan badai karena aku meneleponnya. Dia juga yang selalu menuruti keinginan manjaku. Aku… benar-benar tidak rela jika Sasuke pergi dari hidupku.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis. _Duh. _

"Kudengar, Sasuke sudah punya kekasih."

Buru-buru kuusap mataku yang sembab saat mendengar bisik-bisik dua orang pria bertuksedo yang berdiri di depan pintu gereja.

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Pria bertuksedo cokelat menanggapi. "Tapi, kau tahu sendirilah. Ini pernikahan bisnis."

"Wah, akan makin besar saja perusahaan Uchiha."

Aku terkesiap dengan percakapan kedua orang tersebut. Tapi, setidaknya, aku sudah punya gambaran kenapa pernikahan ini dilangsungkan (dan ya, Sasuke tidak menyelingkuhiku). Kupikir, ini juga sebabnya kenapa Sasuke datang padaku sebulan yang lalu dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas. Dia pasti dipaksa orangtuanya untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Bodohnya, aku malah menolaknya.

Gara-gara itu pula, aku sadar bahwa aku ini _amat sangat _egois. Aku mementingkan diri sendiri dan melupakan perasaan Sasuke. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Akibat kebodohanku ini, aku harus membayarnya dengan kehilangan Sasuke. Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan.

Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke untuk membicarakan hal ini. Aku memang berharap pernikahannya dibatalkan. Akan tetapi, aku sendiri tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri. Tentu akan banyak yang mencegah, atau bahkan menantangnya. Apalagi, aku hanya _karyawan _perusahaan. Bukan anak pemilik perusahaan seperti Sasuke maupun calon istrinya. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dan merasa rendah diri karena hal itu.

Namun… tidak! Bukan saatnya aku merasa _down. _Aku perlu _bicara _dengan Sasuke sekarang.

Buru-buru, aku masuk kembali ke dalam gereja. Aku yakin, Sasuke berada di sini. Instingku berkata demikian. Apalagi, pernikahan akan dimulai kurang dari 15 menit lagi. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah mencarinya dengan segera. Dengan tidak sabar, kubuka satu-persatu pintu ruangan yang ada di sini. Tak peduli kalau pekerja _wedding organizer _yang lain memanggil-manggilku. Persetan! Toh, aku _bukan_ pekerja sungguhan.

Masih ada sekitar tiga pintu lagi yang perlu kubuka saat denting lonceng memantul di seluruh gereja. Tubuhku membeku. Otakku seperti mati. Aku berusaha menampar diriku sendiri untuk sadar dan segera berlari menuju tempat di mana pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang dengan segala ketegangan yang kualami.

Akan tetapi, saat aku akan membuka pintu, tubuhku dihalangi oleh dua penjaga. Mereka merengkuh tubuhku agar aku tak pergi lebih jauh.

"Pekerja _wedding organizer _dilarang masuk ke acara suci ini," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Aku berdecak sebal dan melempar topiku. "Aku Haruno Sakura! Tamu undangan di sini!"

"Bisa kau tunjukkan undanganmu?"

Sial! Aku tidak membawanya karena aku buru-buru tadi pagi karena harus menyamar. Argh! Sial! Sial! Sial!

Tapi, aku ingat sesuatu.

"Cek di daftar tamu penting! Aku—" napasku tercekat. Aku tak mungkin bilang bahwa aku _kekasihnya. _"—aku teman dekatnya!"

Mereka tampak tidak percaya dan saling berdiskusi. Dan aku tidak cukup baik untuk menunggu mereka selesai bicara karena waktu terus berjalan. Lebih dari lima menit aku ada di sini. Ini situasi _urgent. _Aku butuh dengan segera masuk ke dalam.

Maka, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menerobos masuk. Menendang pintu gereja hingga membuat bunyi berdebum kencang. Semua mata memandang ke arahku hingga membuatku gugup. Di ujung sana, di depan altar, Sasuke berdiri memakai tuksedo putih yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Ia memandangku dengan datar.

"He-hentikan ini!" Aku mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku dengan meremas kemeja lusuh yang kukenakan dengan kuat. "Kumohon, hentikan semua ini! Aku menentang pernihakan ini!"

"Apa hakmu menentangnya, Nona?"

Aku bisa melihat Uchiha Fugaku yang memandangku tajam. Aku tahu, aku ini hanya pengganggu dalam acara suci ini. Dia _tentu _tidak senang dengan kericuhan yang aku buat.

"Aku _masih _kekasihnya. Kami tidak membuat kesepakatan putus sama sekali."

"Kau bilang, kau _tidak bisa _menikah denganku." Sasuke berujar dengan nada monoton. Hal itu membuatku hatiku seperti teremas dengan kuat. "Kau membuatku batal mengucapkan sumpahku."

"Aku tahu, aku memang bodoh." Aku terisak. Ya Tuhan, ini memalukan sekali. "Aku memang berkata tidak saat itu. Tapi, aku menyesal. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dan saat aku mengambil keputusan, kau malah akan menikah dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak bisa merelakan hal itu, Sasuke."

Ia tidak menanggapi, seolah membiarkanku bicara. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan keluarkan semua isi hatiku di sini. Persetan dengan para tamu, aku sudah menanggung malu sejak awal.

"Aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa karena aku terbutakan karirku. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku mencapainya dengan susah payah. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja dan menjadi ibu yang disibukkan karena mengurus anak. Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Sasuke. Tapi, aku belum siap menanggung tanggung jawab lain padahal aku menyukai pekerjaanku."

Aku sudah menangis sesenggukan. Biar, aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang kupedulikan adalah, jika Sasuke akan menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Tapi, setelah kupikirkan, aku akan melepaskannya. Aku selalu egois dan tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku akan melepaskan semua pekerjaanku dan menikah denganmu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu." Kuusap air mataku yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Seharusnya, aku memang tak perlu menangis. Namun, aku tak bisa menahannya. "Sepertinya aku sudah telat, ya? Kau akan menikah dengan orang lain…. Maafkan aku karena menyakitimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

Aku tahu, usahaku ini akan sia-sia. Semuanya akan berakhir tragis. Begitu pula cintaku dengan Sasuke. Itu memang karena kebodohanku yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih meski itu untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Semua salahku. Aku mengusap kembali air mataku, mencegahnya untuk turun lagi. Aku tidak bisa menatap orang-orang yang ada di sini karena tingkah memalukanku.

Kubalikkan badanku. Setidaknya, aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban apa yang akan Sasuke berikan padaku. Karena, aku tahu, itu akan membuat hatiku semakin terluka. Namun, saat aku akan melangkah pergi, tanganku dicengkeram oleh seseorang.

Aku kembali berbalik dan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirku. Aku terkejut begitu sadar bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menciumku. Ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut. Bibirnya terus mengecupiku dengan gerakan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Aku ingin menangis lagi karena ciuman yang begitu penuh makna ini.

Sasuke menarikku semakin menempel ke tubuhnya. Aku meremas jas yang ia pakai saat ciumannya sudah mulai lebih dari sekadar kecupan. Lumatannya makin ganas hingga membuatku sesak napas.

Aku menjerit saat ciuman kami terlepas karena tiba-tiba, tubuhku terasa seperti melayang. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah dalam gendongan _bridal style_ Sasuke. Mata gelapnya memandangku dengan jenaka.

"Kaupikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah berujar dengan manis seperti itu?"

Aku memandang tidak mengerti ke arahnya. Bukannya menjelaskan, ia malah mengecup bibirku sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah." Sasuke berkata santai, tampak sama sekali tidak menyesal atas tindakannya. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kucintai. Lagi-lagi, aku memang mengecewakanmu. Tapi, aku ingin bahagia dengan jalan yang kupilih."

Aku tahu makna dari kata-kata Sasuke; itu berarti, ia memilih membatalkan pernikahan ini untuk bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan lengkungan di bibirku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika cahaya matahari sudah masuk melalui celah jendelaku. Silaunya membuatku mengernyit. Aku berusaha bangkit. Namun, sebuah lengan menahanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan memiringkan tubuh. Di sampingku, Uchiha Sasuke tertidur dalam damai. Rambutnya terlihat turun dan acak-acakkan. Tampak lelap meski harus berbagi ranjang ukuran _queen size_ denganku. Lagi-lagi, aku tersenyum mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana dia membatalkan pernikahannya dan menerimi resiko yang mungkin akan ia terima dari Fugaku… hal itu membuatku makin _jatuh _untuknya.

"Bangun, Pemalas."

Aku mengguncangkan bahunya. Ia mengernyit tidak suka. Tapi, ia harus bangun. Aku harus bekerja, dia juga harus bekerja.

"Sebentar lagi."

Bukannya bangun, ia malah semakin mendekapku dengan erat. Napasnya berhembus di sekitar leherku. Membuatku bergidik.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerj—"

Aku memekik dengan keras ketika ia dengan cepat membanting tubuku kemudian menindihku. Aku terkesiap ketika melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam. Dahinya mengernyit. Ada rona kekesalan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa bekerja hari ini?"

"A-ap—kyaaah!"

_**END**_

a/n2: iya maaf ini gaje banget orz orz. Mana dikebut sebelum batrai laptop abis (mati lampu sih, huft). Anggap saja bagian terakhir buat bonus, hahaha. Thanks for read. Reviews are loved.


End file.
